The house of your parents can be great fun
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star y Tsubaki pasan unos días en la casa de los padres de Tsubaki. Y Black Star y Tsubaki van a vivir allí momentos inolvidables...


Este es un fic de Black Star x Tsubaki. Tsubaki tiene 18 años y Black Star 17. Los dos están enamorados del otro pero aún no se han declarado. **Soul****Eater**** no me pertenece. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.**

* * *

Black Star y Tsubaki habían ido al poblado donde se crió Tsubaki; y Black Star había caído muy bien a la familia.

Tsubaki siempre había pensado que Black Star no iba a caer bien a sus padres, pero la reacción que provocó fue la contraria...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Por la noche~**

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban sentados en una roca, mirando el cielo.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó Black Star sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?- preguntó él mirándola.

-No entiendo a que viene eso...- dijo Tsubaki algo confusa.

Black Star se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Me aburro...

Tsubaki suspiró, puso sus rodillas contra su pecho, las rodeó, miró hacia abajo y dijo:

-Pues si...hay alguien...- Tsubaki se sonrojó.

Black Star asintió y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Nah, soy demasiado grande como para enamorarme.- dijo él sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Tsubaki suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia abajo triste.

-Pero si voy a luchar por mi princesa.- continúo él, y después besó a Tsubaki en la mejilla.

Tsubaki se sorprendió y se sonrojó más.

-volvamos...- dijo él bajándose de la roca.

Tsubaki asintió y lo siguió. =¿por qué hizo eso?= se preguntaba Tsubaki de camino a la casa de sus padres.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star se despertó, como siempre, el último. Se dio una ducha, bajó a desayunar y notó, que ese día en especial, la familia de Tsubaki y ella, estaban tristes. =¿Qué les pasará hoy? Parecen tristes...=pensaba Black Star cada vez que los veía.

De pronto recodó que el día anterior, la madre de Tsubaki estuvo viendo un libro y después lo guardó en el salón. Al recordarlo, Black Star fue al salón, donde por suerte, no había nadie. Abrió un armario y cogió el mismo libro que había estado mirando la madre de Tsubaki la tarde anterior. Black Star lo abrió y vio que era un álbum. Empezó a mirar las fotos detenidamente para ver que podía pasar, y encontró una fotografía donde estaban Tsubaki y Masamune en el cumpleaños de él. Y al mirar el calendario de la fotografía y el de hoy, Black Star comprendió porque estaban todos tan tristes, pues hoy era el cumpleaños de Masamune, y él no estaba para verlo...

* * *

Tsubaki estaba en la sala de estar, que daba al jardín, sentada en el el filo.

Black Star se sentó a su lado y preguntó:  
-¿estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, hola Black Star... si, estoy bien...- dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿seguro?- volvió a preguntar él.

-Si, Black Star.- dijo Tsubaki, y volvió a mirara hacia abajo.

Black Star frunció el ceño, sabía que Tsubaki no estaba diciendo la verdad, y se le ocurrió algo para ''animarla''.

De pronto y sin avisar, Black Star se puso encima suya, y Tsubaki quedó debajo y sonrojada, pero sobre todo, sorprendida.

-¡Black Star¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella algo alarmada.

-Quería distraerte para que no estuvieras tan triste...-contestó él. Tsubaki sonrió.  
-Tsubaki, ¿estas... ha...y...?- empezó el padre de Tsubaki, que entró de pronto en la sala, y al ver la escena solo dijo:

-Mejor no os interrumpo...- y cerró la puerta.

Black Star y Tsubaki se miraron sonrojados, y Tsubaki apartó a Black Star y fue a corregir lo que su padre pensaba que estaban haciendo.

Black Star escuchó la conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Papa, yo no...- empezó Tsubaki.

-No importa Tsubaki... tú ya tienes 18 años y ya eres suficiente mayor para hacer... eso- la interrumpió su padre.

-Pero yo...- empezó otra vez Tsubaki.

-No importa... además él es tu técnico y sabe lo que te conviene- la volvió a interrumpir su padre.

Tsubaki suspiró, dijera lo que dijera, su padre no la iba a escuchar ni creer.

-Me voy a dar una ducha.- dijo ella dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando Tsubaki se fue, Black Star abrió la puerta.

-Señor, lo que usted vio no es lo que piensa, le prometo que la única relación que tengo con su hija es técnico-arma...- dijo Black Star muy serio, no quería que Tsubaki estuviera más triste de lo que ya estaba por su culpa, pues si él no se hubiera puesto encima, el malentendido nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-Pero a ver...¿a ti te gusta mi hija?- preguntó el padre de Tsubaki.

-¿Eh?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Black Star, y al darse cuenta de la pregunta se sonrojó, se puso un poco nervioso y dijo:

-Si, bueno, yo... Tsubaki es hermosa, si...

-Pues ya está... tú eres su técnico, tú decides...-dijo el padre de Tsubaki antes de que se fuera.

Black Star se quedó un rato ahí, sin moverse, sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho el padre de Tsubaki.

-Black Star...¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tsubaki con la toalla puesta. En verdad, Tsubaki se duchó rápido, más que nada porque si no, su padre le echaría una reprimenda.

-¿EH?- dijo Black Star, y miró a Tsubaki, y al verla así se sonrojó sin dejar de mirar a sus pechos.

-Yo...yo...- empezó Black Star nervioso, sin dejar de mirar los pechos de Tsubaki.

-¡Black Star!- gritó Tsubaki, sonrojada, al notar la mirada de su compañero.

-¿eh?- preguntó él. Y por fin miró a Tsubaki a los ojos; y la vio sonrojada y molesta. Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Black Star se quedó mirando como su compañera se alejaba.

=Mierda...Tsubaki se enojó...= pensó Black Star, y se dirigió al cuarto que compartían ella y él en los días que estaban pasando allí.

Tsubaki ya se había terminado de vestir y se quedó un rato pensando en lo sucedido antes, cuando de pronto Black Star llamó a la puerta.

-...p-pasa...- se atrevió a decir Tsubaki.

Black Star pasó y se sentó a su lado.

-Tsubaki...con lo que pasó antes...- empezó Black Star.

-No pasa nada Black Star...- le interrumpió ella.

-¡No!, si que pasa, no quiero que te enfades conmigo por eso...- dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki miró a Black Star sorprendida, después sonrió, lo que provocó un sonrojo en él, que sin darse cuenta, había cogido la mano de ella cuando la corrigió.

Tsubaki se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su compañera y preguntó:

-Black Star... ¿estás sonrojado?

-¿Eh? No, yo no...me voy a entrenar...-dijo Black Star mientras se levantaba y se marchaba. Tsubaki sonrió, llevaba tanto tiempo con Black Star que sabía cuando mentía y cuando no, y sabía que ahora, había mentido. =Pero...¿Por qué se iba a sonrojar él?= se preguntaba Tsubaki mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar y se sentaba en el filo, que daba al jardín...

...

-Tsubaki...- dijo su padre sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, hola papa...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki... ¿A ti te gusta tu técnico?- preguntó directamente su padre.

-¿Eh?- Tsubaki se sonrojó- Eh, yo... no papa, a mi no me gusta Black Star.- dijo Tsubaki que al no saber que su padre no mal pensaba la postura de su técnico y ella anteriormente, lo dijo para que no lo mal pensara más.

=Pobre chaval...= pensó el padre de Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...- la llamó el padre serio. Tsubaki lo miró.

-Tú sabes que los sentimientos podrían actuar negativamente sobre los técnicos y las armas, ¿cierto?

Tsubaki asintió.

-Entonces, ten cuidado Tsubaki...-dijo el padre, y se fue.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato pensando en lo que había dicho su padre.

-Tsubaki ¿estas bien?- preguntó Black Star, que hace rato terminó de entrenar y al ver a Tsubaki cabizbaja se sentó a su lado.

-¿Eh?, ah si, estoy bien, pero mi padre dice unas cosas más raras...- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó él.

-Pues...mi padre siempre me dijo que si un técnico se enamoraba de su arma, o al revés, el echo de declararse y no recibir lo mismo podría provocar que técnico y arma no pudieran conectar sus almas, y ahora mi padre me ha dicho que tenga cuidado; y no lo entiendo...- contestó Tsubaki.

Black Star miró al cielo. =¿De verdad... si me declaro no podría a volver estar con Tsubaki?= pensó Black Star, que él si entendía por qué el padre de Tsubaki le dijo eso.

-¿Y eso es verdad?- preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Pero si el amor es correspondido no...- terminó Tsubaki.

Black Star volvió a mirar al cielo.

-¿y como sabes si será correspondido?-preguntó él.

-...Solo hay un modo, y es atreviéndose... pero sería muy arriesgado.- dijo Tsubaki triste.

Black Star se quedó un rato mirándola, pero ella no notaba la mirada de su compañero...

-...Tsubaki...- la llamó él.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella mirándolo.

-...Voy a salir un rato, ¿vienes?

Tsubaki asintió y lo siguió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsubaki y Black Star estaban sentados, mirando el cielo, de noche, en el mismo lugar donde Black Star besó en la mejilla a Tsubaki.

Cada vez que Tsubaki volvía allí y recordaba lo ocurrido, se sonrojaba un poco, y se ponía algo nerviosa. Black Star, por su parte, también se ponía algo nervioso, pero no por lo ocurrido, si no por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-...Tsubaki...- la llamó él, serio, sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó ella, un poco triste, quizás, por la simple idea de que si ella se declara, no podría estar más tiempo con Black Star. Tenía que decidirse entre intentar seguir ocultando sus sentimientos o no verlo jamás.

-Tú nunca dejarás de ser mi arma, ¿verdad?- preguntó él, mirándola, esta vez, triste.

-Claro que no Black Star.- dijo ella mirándolo.

-¿Pase lo que pase?- preguntó él.

Tsubaki sonrió y Black Star se lo tomó como un: pase lo que pase, así que, tragó saliva y cogió un poco de valentía para hacer lo que siempre había deseado.

Empezó a acariciar una de las mejillas de Tsubaki, provocando un leve sonrojo en ella; y de un rápido movimiento, juntó sus labios con los de ella para besarla.

Tsubaki abrió sus ojos lo máximo que pudo.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Black Star estuviera enamorada de ella?.

Era su primer beso, y con la persona que amaba ¿Se puede pedir más?.

Aún así, Tsubaki se relajó, quería disfrutar del beso, quizás no tuviera otra oportunidad, así que relajó el cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

Al separarse, los dos estaban sonrojados, y Black Star dijo:

-Te amo...

Tsubaki se quedó unos segundos callada, sonrojada, mirándolo. Pasado esos segundos lo besó ella a él. El beso de Black Star había durado más, pero Tsubaki estaba impaciente por decirle:  
-Yo también te amo...

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose. Tsubaki no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó. Black Star no dudó ni un momento y también la abrazó.

-¿Volvemos?- dijo Black Star al separarse.

Tsubaki asintió, feliz...

…

Ahora estaban de camino de vuelta. Black Star, como siempre, ponía las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y Tsubaki entrelazaba las suyas delante, y caminaba tímidamente. Tsubaki estaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa. Black Star, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo; normalmente Tsubaki caminaba triste, o eso le parecía a él; en cambio ahora, estaba sonriendo, lo que hacía que él también sonriera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Por la noche~**

Black Star y Tsubaki estaban preparando cada uno sus respectivos futones y frazadas.

Black Star no dejaba de observar el sitio al lado de Tsubaki. (Los dos dormían con 1... 2 metros como mucho, de separación). Tsubaki, al notar la mirada de su compañero preguntó:  
-Black Star...¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?- dijo Black Star mirando a Tsubaki a la cara.- si, estoy bien...- terminó él.- Buenas noches Tsubaki...- y se durmió separado de Tsubaki. Ella, se quedó un rato mirándolo, y puso su futón y su frazada al lado de Black Star. (Black Star estaba mirando hacía el lado contrario y no notó lo que hizo Tsubaki). Tsubaki, lo abrazó por detrás; Black Star, al notar el abrazo, se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Tsubaki sonrojada. Él sonrió y la abrazó. Al final, había conseguido lo que quería: dormir a su lado.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Black Star se levantó, y se encontró con Tsubaki dormida contra su pecho (el de él). Black Star se sorprendió un poco. Tsubaki siempre se levantaba temprano, y hoy, por estar con él, había seguido durmiendo. Black Star sonrió y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Tsubaki mientras la miraba dormir.

Al rato, Tsubaki abrió lentamente los ojos y lo miró. Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Buenos días Tsubaki...

-Buenos días, Black Star...

-...Oi...Tsubaki...una pregunta...- dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Después del beso de anoche...¿somos novios?- preguntó él algo confuso. En verdad deseaba ser el novio de Tsubaki, pero no se iba a hacer ilusiones cuando no había nada. Tsubaki se quedó un rato pensando, creía que Black Star no quería eso, que el beso de anoche fue un capricho sin importancia; aún así, tenía que contestarle.

-Lo que tú quieras, Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki.- lo que tú quieras...- repitió ella en un tono inaudible, triste, por la idea de una posibilidad de que le dijera: No

Black Star asintió.

-Me voy a dar una ducha...-dijo Tsubaki triste mientras se daba media vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero Black Star le agarró la mano. Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y él le dijo:  
-No te vayas...quiero pasa un rato más abrazando a mi novia...

Tsubaki se sorprendió un poco, y después se alegró, le dio un beso y lo abrazó. Black Star también la abrazó, quedándose los dos acurrucados entre las sabanas.

Pasado un rato así, se miraron y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios hasta besarse. Aún besándose, la madre de Tsubaki entró.

-...Hija...- dijo en un tono normal la madre, aunque sorprendida.

-¡Mama!- dijo Tsubaki preocupada al ver entrar a su madre. Black Star también la miró, sonrojados, tanto él como Tsubaki.

-Mejor vengo luego...- dijo la madre de Tsubaki, y se fue.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato mirando la puerta, de rodillas (ella, que se había sentado al ver a su madre) y se quedó cabizbaja.

Black Star la vio, se sentó a su lado, le cogió la barbilla y la besó.  
Al separarse, le dijo:

-Anímate, no creo que tu madre le cuente a todo el poblado nuestro beso, ¿no?

Tsubaki lo miró y sonrió, Black Star, tenía razón. Después lo abrazó, y al separarse dijo:  
-Me voy a la ducha, ¿si?

Black Star asintió, y Tsubaki se fue al baño. Black Star se levantó y se vistió; después bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la madre de Tsubaki, se sonrojó (él) y la madre le sonrió.  
Cuando Black Star ya había desayunado, Tsubaki ya estaba duchada y vestida.  
_

-Tsubaki, tú madre y yo tenemos que hacer unas cosas en el poblado de al lado, no volveremos hasta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el padre de Tsubaki a ella, que estaba en el salón con Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y los padres se fueron. Al rato, Black Star preguntó:

-Entonces...¿estamos solos?

Tsubaki asintió; Black Star sonrió y la besó. Tsubaki correspondió el beso y él la abrazó...

Cada vez los besos se hacían más apasionaos y las caricias más fogosas. Los dos empezaban a sentir calor por el roce mutuo e incluso sudaban un poco. Black Star y Tsubaki estaban dispuestos a hacer algo que siempre había deseado...

Hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo y se sobresaltaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Black Star.

-N-no se... pero venía de afuera...- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star y Tsubaki se asomaron hacía fuera, pero no vieron nada raro. Los dos se miraron, Black Star se encogió de hombros y los dos entraron en casa.

-Seguramente no haya sido nada...- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y dijo:

-Me voy a poner a entrenar, ¿vale?

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star se quitó la camiseta, como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía 13 años para entrenar. Tsubaki se sentó en frente suya, con unos cuantos metros de distancia, y se puso a leer un libro.

En verdad, a Tsubaki solo le faltaban 3 páginas de ese libro, por lo que terminó de leer, antes de que Black Star terminara el entrenamiento. Tsubaki dejó el libro en una estantería y buscó otro para re-leer; pues ya se había leído todos los libros de esa casa. Mientras buscaba, encontró un libro que no había visto anteriormente: un libro con una tapa azul y un marca-páginas de tela roja enganchada al libro. Tsubaki abrió el libo por el marca-páginas; y enseguida notó que el libro era el diario de su padre. Tsubaki sabía que no debía leerlo, era la intimidad de su padre, así que decidió cerrar el libro, pero al leer:

''Maldita Tsubaki'' no pudo evitar empezar a leer desde el principio del día:

''20 de Marzo

Hoy me he levantado pensando en la maldita niña que no sabe ser responsable por si sola.

Recuerdo que el día en que mi mujer me dijo que estaba por segunda vez embarazada, pensamos en abandonar a la niña, pero NO, al nacer tuvimos pena y la criamos. Desde el primer día le tenía asco, no podía hacer las cosas bien. Maldigo el día en el que no tuvimos cuidado...''.

Tsubaki empezó a llorar en silencio.

Black Star la vio llorar, se acercó a su lado y le preguntó:  
-¿Estas bien, Tsubaki?

Tsubaki lo miró, y no pudo resistirse a empezar a llorar y abrazarlo.

Black Star la abrazó, y con una mano cogió el libro de las manos de Tsubaki y empezó a leer. Al terminar de leer, le entró una ira y un desprecio monumental hacía el padre de Tsubaki. De estar ahí mismo, y no ser el padre de Tsubaki, lo mataría.

Pero lo mejor que él podía hacer ahora era abrazar a Tsubaki e intentar animarla, o consolarla.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star, en un tono bajo.

-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki, todavía con varias lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores más...- dijo Black Star quitándole una lágrima de la mejilla.

Tsubaki se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y asintió.

-Black Star... gracias...-dijo Tsubaki, por animarla.

Black Star sonrió.

-Tsubaki... ya llegamos...- anunció el padre de Tsubaki.

En esos momentos Tsubaki cambió su sonrisa por una mueca... Tsubaki, de querer a su padre, había pasado a desear que lo hubieran apuñalado en el estómago y lo hubieran tirado al mar, para que fuera sufriendo sin aire, poco a poco, mientras el agua se iba haciendo roja por la sangre. Vale, eso fue muy sanguinario, pero el odio que sentía Tsubaki en esos momentos era casi más grande que su alma.

El padre de Tsubaki entró en el salón y al notar la mirada asesina de su hija, le entró un poco de miedo, aunque él sabía que era su hija, y no le haría nada malo, pero eso es lo que pensaba él.

-...Black Star...voy a salir un rato, ¿vienes?- dijo Tsubaki mientras se levantaba, y después de mirar a su padre con odio, miraba a Black Star con ternura.

Black Star se incorporó y la siguió.

_Ahora, Tsubaki y Black Star estaban en el mismo sitio donde Black Star besó a Tsubaki y los dos se declararon.

Black Star estaba mirando hacía el cielo, aunque pasaba más tiempo mirando de reojo a Tsubaki, que apretaba sus rodillas contra su pecho y miraba hacia abajo. Y Black Star no conseguía distinguir si estaba triste o todavía estaba enfadada con su padre.

Black Star suspiró.

-Tsubaki...¿todavía odias a tu padre?- preguntó Black Star mientras la miraba.

-Si... Black Star...él...- dijo Tsubaki. No continúo la frase porque cualquier palabra para insultarlo se quedaba corta.

Black Star suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tenía 7 años, una muy buena amiga mía me dijo que las cosas pasan por algo... quizás si él no te hubiera, ''odiado'' como hija, tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido, y no seríamos novios...- dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki lo miró asombrada, Black Star tenía razón. Bueno...su amiga.

-Y...¿quién te enseñó eso?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Una amiga...- contestó él mirando al cielo.

-Pero ¿cómo se llamaba?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-...No tengo ganas de hablar de eso...- dijo Black Star cabizbajo.

Tsubaki se calló. Pasaron un rato en ese silencio incomodo.

-Deberíamos volver...- dijo Black Star, todavía cabizbajo.

-Si...- dijo Tsubaki siguiéndolo...  
…

Por el camino de vuelta, Black Star seguía cabizbajo, y Tsubaki lo miraba triste.

-...Black Star...- la llamó ella.

Black Star no dijo nada.

-Yo...siento lo de antes...no quería que te pusieras triste...- dijo Tsubaki, estando ahora ella la cabizbaja.

Black Star la miró, y al verla triste sonrió y dijo:

-No importa, tú no sabías nada- terminó él, y se paró para mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

Tsubaki lo miró y al verlo sonreír, ella sonrió y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza( la de ella) contra su pecho (el de él). Black Star también la abrazó y después la besó en la mejilla. Tsubaki sonrió y se sonrojó. Black Star sonrió. Tsubaki lo besó en la mejilla y Black Star se sonrojó.

-deberíamos seguir andando...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió, cogió la mano de ella y empezó a andar. Tsubaki entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y también empezó a andar...

Pronto llegaron a la casa de los padres de Tsubaki.

Antes de entrar, se soltaron la mano porque Tsubaki no quería que sus padres se enteraran de nada.

Tsubaki y Black Star se sentaron en el salón, junto al padre de Tsubaki. Al rato llegó la madre de Tsubaki con la cena. Los cuatro cenaron y Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron pronto a dormir.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-Tsubaki...- la llamó su madre.

Tsubaki abrió los ojos y la madre le dijo.

-Voy a un recado, tu padre se queda aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Tsubaki asintió y volvió a abrazar a Black Star para dormir.

La madre de ella sonrió y se marchó...

…

Al rato, Black Star y Tsubaki se levantaron.

-Buenos días, Black Star- dijo Tsubaki.

-Buenos días Tsubaki- dijo él, y la besó en la frente.

-Me voy a la ducha...- dijo Tsubaki.

-De acuerdo...- dijo él.

Tsubaki se levantó y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Black Star se quedó un rato, en el futón, pensando.

Hoy en especial, Black Star sentía calor, pero era una sensación de calor diferente a las normales.

Black Star miró por la puerta y vio a Tsubaki con la toalla puesta mientras salía del baño.

Él se quedó un rato mirándola, sonrojado.

=T-Tsubaki es hermosa...=pensó Black Star.=Me pregunto como sería sin la toalla...= pensó Black Star mientras sonreía con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Black Star...¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Tsubaki,(con la toalla puesta) al ver a Black Star embobado.

Black Star miró los pechos de Tsubaki y empezó a sangrar un poco por la nariz.

Tsubaki, al notar donde estaba mirando, se enojó un poco.

-¡Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Black Star, y miró a Tsubaki a la cara, y la vio sonrojada y molesta.-P-perdona...pero es inevitable...eres hermosa...- dijo Black Star limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y quedándose sentado, a la altura de Tsubaki que estaba de cuclillas.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco más y dejó de estar tan molesta.

-B-Black Star...- dijo Tsubaki.

-V-vístete...vas a coger frío...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió y fue cambiarse.  
Black Star por fin se levantó, se dirigió al baño, se lavó la cara y se puso su ropa.

Después, se sentó al lado de Tsubaki y la besó.

Al separarse, Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó. Poco a poco, Black Star se iba tumbando y Tsubaki quedaba encima suya.

Los dos estaban calientes, deseosos de rozar sus pieles desnudas, queriendo sentir el placer que siempre habían deseado.

Black Star fue quitándole poco a poco la camiseta a Tsubaki, pero antes de que se la quitara, ella lo paró y dijo:  
-Espera...vamos a la cama de mis padres...-con una sonrisa pervertida.

Black Star asintió y la siguió hasta la cama de sus padres.

Cuando estuvieron allí, Black Star tiró, con cuidado, a Tsubaki en la cama, se puso encima suya y dijo:

-No gimas muy fuerte, que tu padre está en casa.

Tsubaki sonrió

Los dos se besaron y Tsubaki se puso encima suya.

Tsubaki le quitó la camiseta y empezó a acariciar su pechó desnudo. Después hizo un recorrido hasta su miembro. Y empezó a acariciarlo por fuera de la ropa.

Después le quitó el pantalón, dejándolo en boxers. Después metió su mano por dentro del bóxer y empezó a acariciar su miembro desnudo. Black Star empezó a jadear sonrojado, le gustaba esa sensación. En verdad, no quería que Tsubaki parara.

Tsubaki paró y sacó su mano del bóxer y lo miró. Él también la miró, y ella sonrió maléfica mente. Él sonrió de la misma forma y se puso encima suya. Después le quitó la camiseta y el sostén y se quedó un rato mirando los pechos de Tsubaki. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró. Él la miró, después sonrió y empezó a lamer los pechos de Tsubaki. Una sensación de placer invadió el cuerpo de Tsubaki, que empezó a jadear.

Black Star la miró y una forma malvada mientras seguía lamiendo sus pechos. Tsubaki estaba sonrojada.

Black Star siguió un recorrido con su lengua: desde los pechos hasta la cintura. Después miró a Tsubaki, sonrió y le quitó los pantalones. Después la miró, Tsubaki sonrió y Black Star fue a quitarle la ropa interior si no fuera porque su padre llamó a la puerta diciendo:

-Tsubaki...¿estás hay?

-Mierda...- dijo Tsubaki en un tono bajo.

-Abre tú...- dijo Black Star mientras buscaba su ropa.

Tsubaki hizo lo mismo y se vistió para abrir.  
Cuando ya estuvieron los dos vestidos, Black Star se escondió detrás de la puerta y Tsubaki abrió un poco.

-¿P-pasa algo?- preguntó ella.

-Tsubaki...tengo que hablar seriamente contigo... vamos al salón...-dijo su padre, muy serio.

Tsubaki se asustó un poco pero lo siguió. Black Star aprovechó para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con Tsubaki, pero al ver como bajaba tan triste y preocupada las escaleras hasta el salón, los siguió. Cuando Tsubaki y su padre se sentaron en el salón, Black Star se puso detrás de la pared para escuchar la conversación.

-Tsubaki...- empezó su padre.- Tú ya eres mayor para esto, y muy responsable, pero supongo que deberías de haber tenido más cuidado...

Tsubaki lo miró extrañada, no sabía a lo que se refería su padre.

-N-no se a que te refieres...- dijo ella.

-¿Y qué es esto?- dijo su padre sacándose un papel del bolsillo.- Es tuyo...¿no?

Tsubaki cogió el papel, lo abrió y empezó a examinarlo:  
Era una prueba de embarazo, un prueba que daba positivo. Pero... su ella era virgen... Tsubaki miró el nombre del cliente y ponía el nombre de su madre.

-...Eh, si, es mio, yo...- dijo Tsubaki para que su padre no se enfadara con su madre.

-Tsubaki... deberías ser más responsable...- dijo el padre.

=¿¡Tsubaki está embarazada? Pero si ella y yo no...=pensó Black Star.

-Lo se papa... pero yo no puedo hacer nada ahora...- dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Y quién es el padre?- preguntó su padre.

Black Star prestó más atención. Tsubaki se lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-...Soul, papa... un amigo...- dijo Tsubaki.

=¿¡S-Soul?...pero si él y ella...= pensó Black Star, y entonces recordó:

****Flashback****

Un día, Soul aceptó darle clases de inglés a Tsubaki en el departamento de Soul y Maka.

Black Star y Maka se quedaron en el pasillo del edificio, esperando a sus compañeros.

Al rato de que Tsubaki y Soul entraran en el departamento, Black Star y Maka empezaron a escuchar unos gemidos.

Black Star miró a Maka, que estaba apoyada contra la pared, cabizbaja.

Maka no lo miró, simplemente dijo:

-Son los vecinos de enfrente, todos los días igual.

Black Star asintió y esperó a que salieran, escuchando esos gemidos...

…

Al rato de que pararan los gemidos, Tsubaki salió del departamento.

Maka entró en el departamento y Tsubaki y Black Star se dirigieron al suyo.

****Fin del Flashback****

-...Bueno, ¿vosotros os queréis?- preguntó el padre de Tsubaki.

-C-claro...yo...yo le amo, y él a mí.- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se quedó cabizbajo, después se dirigió al cuarto de Tsubaki y Black Star se sentó; más enfadado que triste.

¿Por qué Tsubaki no le había contado aquello? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Y... si es cierto que está embarazada y con Soul,¿por qué está con él? (Black Star).

Lo que debía hacer era hablar con ella, pues se supone que él no sabe nada.

_Tsubaki ya había terminado de hablar con su padre, se guardó el papel en el bolsillo y se fue a su habitación, donde encontró a Black Star sentado, muy serio.

-Tsubaki...- dijo él.

Tsubaki atendió un poco extrañada.

-Siéntate...-dijo él.

Tsubaki obedeció y se sentó enfrente suya.

Black Star decidió ir directamente.

-Tsubaki...¿Tú estás embarazada?- preguntó él.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato sin saber que decir. Black Star sabía perfectamente que el y ella nunca habían tenido sexo, lo que hace imposible que ella se quede embarazada.

Después recordó la charla con su padre, y que ella dijo que estaba embarazada.

=Quizás...¿él nos escuchó?= se preguntó Tsubaki.

Después rió tapándose la boca con la mano.

¿De verdad había mentido tan bien?

Black Star la miró extrañado, no es normal que alguien se ría por cosas así.

Tsubaki lo miró y al verlo así, sacó el papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló, y le enseñó el nombre del paciente, que no era el de Tsubaki, si no el de su madre.

Black Star lo leyó y después la miró. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?

Y...¿Cómo había desconfiado de Tsubaki?

-Yo...lo siento...- dijo Black Star sonrojado.

Tsubaki lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No importa-. Después sonrió.

Black Star también sonrió y la besó.

Después del beso Tsubaki lo abrazó y él a ella también.

-Ya llegué...-anunció la madre de Tsubaki, entrando por la puerta.

Tsubaki la escuchó y le dijo a Black Star:

-Black Star...yo... voy a hablar con mi madre...-dijo mientras lo miraba.

Black Star la besó y dijo:

-De acuerdo.

Tsubaki sonrió y fue a hablar, al piso de abajo, con su madre.  
Black Star no se quería perder nada, y sin que ella lo notara, la siguió para escuchar la conversación.

-Mama...- la llamó Tsubaki, que estaba en la cocina con su madre, y Black Star espiando detrás de la pared.

La madre la miró.

-Antes papa encontró un papel... que ponía que...bueno...tú estabas...- empezó Tsubaki.

-Yo...no quería que tu padre se enterara así...- la interrumpió su madre.

-No...si yo...bueno...yo le he dicho que soy yo quien estaba embarazada...- terminó Tsubaki.

La madre la miró extrañada, después sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te quiero Tsubaki...- le dijo a su hija-. No te preocupes, mañana mismo le diré a tu padre lo que está pasando... y bueno... por lo que hiciste... te dejaré la casa un tiempo, para que... te diviertas con el chaval...- dijo la madre.

Tsubaki se sonrojó.

-¡Si!-se alegró Black Star en un tono bajo.

-¿Qué haces ahí, chaval?- preguntó el padre de Tsubaki mientras miraba a Black Star.

-Yo...me voy a dar una ducha...- dijo Black Star mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía, en verdad, al cuarto de Tsubaki.

A los pocos segundos, entró Tsubaki en la habitación, se sentó en frente suya y dijo:

-Black Star...-. Sonrojada.- Verás... mañana estaremos solos en casa y querría... bueno...retomar lo que estuvimos haciendo esta mañana...-. Dijo Tsubaki más sonrojada. Black Star sonrió y la besó. Justo en ese momento, la madre de Tsubaki pasó por la puerta y dijo:

-Chicooos...- para que pararan de besarse.

Los dos pararon de besarse, sonrojados.

-Me voy a dar una ducha, ¿vale?- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star sintió, la besó en la mejilla y la vio marcharse.

Cuando Tsubaki se marchó, Black Star se puso a observar la habitación de Tsubaki, y encontró un libro con la tapa morada.

Lo cogió y se puso a hojearlo.

Paró en una página y empezó a leer:

''22 de Mayo.

Hoy me desperté triste. Se supone que las camelias del jardín tendrían que haber florecido ya, pero todavía no han florecido.

Solo ha florecido una, que tengo en un jarrón.''

=Es el diario de Tsubaki de pequeña...= pensó Black Star, y siguió leyendo con más interés.

''Esta tarde la camelia floreció y me dediqué casi toda la tarde a mirarla, hasta que unos niños la cogieron, la destrozaron y se fueron riendo.

Yo me puso a llorar, y al rato vino una chica, de unos 7 años, rubia, con una coleta y unos ojos morados, me preguntó lo que me pasaba y cuando le expliqué lo sucedido se fue.

Al rato, la chica volvió, empujando al suelo a los chicos, obligándolos a que me pidieran perdón. Después de que se disculparan, la chica les preguntó si lo volverían a hacer, ellos lo negaron y se fueron llorando. Después me sonrió, yo sonreí, le quite un poco de sangre de la cara y ella me entregó una camelia, aún sin florecer. Me dijo que no era mucho, pero era lo único que consiguió. Yo acepté, feliz.  
Desde ese día supe que esa chica era especial.''

-¡Black Star!- dijo Tsubaki molesta, con el pijama puesto, mientras le quitaba el diario a Black Star.

-Tsubaki...¿Ya te duchaste?- preguntó él, que no quería que Tsubaki se enojara.

-Si. ¿Qué hacías leyendo mi diario?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Me aburría...- contestó él.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-Eres una persona que no cambia...

Black Star la miró, sonrió y la movió de forma que él quedara encima suya, y Tsubaki debajo y sonrojada.

-Si, pero esta persona que no cambia te hará gritar de placer mañana...- dijo él.

Tsubaki se sonrojó, sonrió, le agarró por las mejillas y le dijo:

-Eso espero...- y lo besó.

Justo en ese momento volvió a pasar la madre de Tsubaki.

-Tsubakiii...-dijo ella para que pararan.

-Mama...- dijo Tsubaki un poco molesta.

-Si es que tu padre se piensa que estás embarazada...- dijo la madre, marchándose.

Tsubaki y Black Star se miraron; la madre de Tsubaki tenía razón.  
Black Star se quitó de encima de Tsubaki y se sentó.

Tsubaki se incorporó quedando sentada, después besó en la mejilla a Black Star y le dijo:

-Te amo...

Después se dirigió a la sala de estar, a sentarse en el filo que daba al jardín.

Black Star la siguió, se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Yo también te amo Tsubaki...

Los dos se quedaron un rato mirando el cielo, hasta que Black Star la miró y dijo:

-Tsubaki...

Tsubaki lo miró.

-¿Por qué dijiste que el niño era de Soul?¿Por qué no dijiste que era mío?- dijo él, con un tono inocente, sin odio ni molestia.

Tsubaki se quedó un rato callada y dijo:

-No se... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió...- dijo Tsubaki, que ni ella misma sabía el por qué a esa preguntas.

Black Star miró al cielo y le cogió la mano a Tsubaki.

Ella lo notó, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y se echó en su hombro.

Al rato, la madre de Tsubaki los avisó para cenar.

Los 4 cenaron y Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron pronto a dormir. Necesitaban fuerzas para el día siguiente.

Por la noche, un minuto después de que entraran en lo futones (puesto los dos juntos), Black Star le susurró en el oído a Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki...Tsubaki...

Tsubaki se despertó y le preguntó:

-¿Si, Black Star?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos para...eso...?- preguntó Black Star.

-Desde después de comer hasta antes de cenar... unas...¿nueve horas?-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Joder! Yo no voy estar 9 horas teniendo sexo...tampoco creo que tarde tanto...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Black Star! No tenemos que estar las 9 horas teniendo sexo...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Ah, de acuerdo...- dijo Black Star más aliviado.

Tsubaki suspiró. Black Star la besó y la abrazó para dormir...

**~A la mañana siguiente~***

Tsubaki y Black Star se levantaron, se ducharon, desayunaron, AL RATO LARGO, comieron y esperaron ansiosos el momento en el que tendrían la casa para ellos solos.

-Tsubaki...-la llamó su madre.

-¿Si, mama? -Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya, llegaremos antes de la cena. Son casi 9 horas, disfrútalas bien. No te pases, o te hará daño, y sobretodo, ten mucho cuidado. No queremos tan pronto un nieto...- dijo la madre y se fue.

Tsubaki sonrió, miró a Black Star, y cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse, Black Star besó a Tsubaki.

Ella se levantó y dijo:

-vamos a la cama de mis padres...

Black Star la siguió, al llegar, se puso encima de Tsubaki. Empezó a quitarle la camiseta y el sostén y dijo:

-s-son grandes...- dijo Black Star con cara pervertida.(refiriéndose a los pechos de Tsubaki)

-G-gracias...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

Black Star empezó a lamer los pechos de ella. Provocándole a Tsubaki una sensación de placer.

Tsubaki cogió el rostro de Black Star y lo besó. Después, se puso encima suya, le quitó la camiseta e hizo un recorrido:  
poco a poco, movía su lengua desde el cuello de él, hasta la cintura. Después, le quitó los pantalones y los boxers y se quedó un rato mirando el miembro de Black Star.

Black Star estaba sonrojado, esperando respuesta de Tsubaki, que solo dijo:

-E-es grande...- aunque sabiendo que él era quien era, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

-G-gracias...- dijo Black Star sonrojado.

Tsubaki sonrió y empezó a masturbar, suave y lentamente, a Black Star, que empezó a jadear más sonrojado aún.

Tsubaki se acercó al oído de Black Star y dijo:

-¿te gusta?

Black Star asintió. Tsubaki paró de masturbarlo un momento, y Black Star dijo:

-N-no pares Tsubaki...

Tsubaki sonrió maléficamente, se acercó al miembro de Black Star y comenzó a lamer la punta; después un poco más, y finalmente, empezó una felación.

Black Star gemía un poco, y a veces, gruñía de placer.

-T-Tsubaki...no pares, por favor...- dijo Black Star, que le encantaba lo que Tsubaki estaba haciendo.

Al rato así, Black Star se corrió en la boca de Tsubaki y gimió de placer (él).

Tsubaki, tuvo que tragarse algo de semen.

Tsubaki se limpió la boca, y antes de poder mirar a Black Star, él la estaba besando, y poco a poco se ponía encima de ella.

Black Star le quitó los pantalones a Tsubaki, y la ropa interior, después, volvió a besarla, y, poco a poco, a masturbarla...

Tsubaki gemía de placer.

Tsubaki lo abrazó y lo besó.

Al rato, antes de que Tsubaki pudiera llegar al orgasmo, decidió parar para empezar la penetración. Antes de nada, la besó y la miró. Tsubaki sonrió, a lo que Black Star entendió como un ''Si, empieza'', y Black Star metió su miembro en la vagina de Tsubaki.

Ella, se quejó un poco por el dolor; pero Black Star la besó y comenzó a acariciarla para convertir ese dolor en placer, y no tardó mucho.

Cada vez, Black Star hacía la penetraciones más profundas y placenteras, que obligaba a los dos a jadear.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, los dos se besaron para no gritar.

Pero no pudieron resistir mucho tiempo y los dos empezaron a gemir.

Cuando los dos ya habían terminado de gemir, y podían respirar mejor (aunque por la boca), Black Star se puso de perfil, mirando a Tsubaki y Tsubaki, mirando a Black Star.

Black Star sonrió y besó a Tsubaki. Al separarse, Tsubaki abrazó a Black Star, quedando a la altura de el pecho de él; y se durmió.

Black Star también se durmió, pues el trabajo había sido agotador, aunque sobre todo, placentero.

Nunca pensó que Tsubaki pudiera ser así en la cama. Varias veces se la había imaginado sin ropa, pero Tsubaki era mucho mejor que sus sueños.

Por parte de Tsubaki, ella había tenido algún que otro sueño erótico con Black Star, pero se lo había pasado mejor ahora, aunque eso si, estaba agotada, y no tardó en dormirse.

**~casi 6 horas después~**

Black Star se levantó primero y miró la hora en el reloj de la habitación.

=guau...¿Hemos dormido 5 horas?... Pues si que Tsubaki estaba cansada...=pensó Black Star.= En verdad dejé agotada a Tsubaki=pensó Black Star, y sonrió. =...Tsubaki es hermosa...y por fin puedo hacer estas cosas con ella... no debería estropearlo...=pensó Black Star.

Él se quedó un rato mirando a Tsubaki, le soltó el pelo y empezó a acariciarla por la espalda.

Al rato, Tsubaki se despertó.

Black Star pensó decirle: Ya era hora, ¿no? pero pensó que Tsubaki se podía molestar, así que simplemente dijo:

-Buenos días...

-Ya sería buenas tardes, ¿no?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Lo que tú quieras...- dijo él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, sin hacerle daño.

Tsubaki se puso a su altura y le dijo:

-Te quiero...

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Te amo...- y la besó.

Al separarse, Tsubaki preguntó:

-¿Qué haremos durante 3 horas hasta que vuelvan mis padres?

-...lo que tú quieras- contestó Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo besó.

-...Black Star...-lo llamó Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró.

-voy a darme una ducha...¿Te duchas conmigo?- preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star se sonrojó un poco, pero aceptó. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no a Tsubaki? A su novia, a esa chica con ese cuerpo, a esa mujer ¿Qué digo? A esa diosa, que nadie sabe como, ni por qué, estaba con él...

…

El agua caía. Caía y mojaba sus cuerpos mientras se besaban. Ya habían terminado de ducharse, pero se sentían muy bien con el agua caliente cayendo y sintiendo el roce de sus pieles.

Al salir, cada uno se puso ropa limpia, y Black Star se dirigió al salón mientras Tsubaki se lavaba los dientes.

Cuando Tsubaki terminó, bajó al salón y vio a Black Star tirado boca arriba, viendo la televisión.

Tsubaki sonrió y se sentó. Black Star la miró, se incorporó y la besó.

Al separarse, él volvió a tumbarse, esta vez de perfil, y la invitó a que se tumbara a su lado.

Ella aceptó, se tumbó delante suya, pero un poco más hacía abajo para que Black Star pudiera ver bien.

Él la abrazó por detrás, y a veces, le besaba el cuello, a lo que Tsubaki respondía riendo...

…

Al rato, escucharon a los padre de Tsubaki entrar en casa, entonces, Tsubaki se incorporó, triste.

Aunque había sido una niña no deseada, su padre había sido quien la cuidaba, quien la había abrazado cuando estaba triste, quien la quería, aunque no lo admitiera, pues Tsubaki encontró una página en su diario:

''30 Mayo

Hoy me levanté temprano, me duché y me fui a ver como mi hija dormía, le di un beso en la frente y me fui.

Estoy seguro de que Tsubaki de mayor, será hermosa, mucho. Y encontrará a alguien que la quiera.

Quizás sea un poco torpe, pero es mi hija y la quiero.

Quien ose tratar mal a mi hija morirá, lo juro por mi vida.''

Después de leer eso, Tsubaki volvió a querer a su padre, y recordó que él siempre había sido sobre protector con ella.

Tsubaki se levantó y se fue a la cocina con su madre para hablar.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Bien...al principio no dijo nada, pero después lo llevó muy bien...- dijo la madre.

Tsubaki sonrió. La madre de Tsubaki se acercó a Tsubaki, le olió los labios y dijo:

-nunca pensé que pudieras hacer una felación...

Tsubaki se tapó la boca.

-Yo...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Era broma...¿Pero de verdad le hiciste una felación?

-S-sí...

-Bueno, ¿Tú te divertiste, no?

Tsubaki asintió y la abrazó.

-Tsubaki...- la llamó la madre.

Tsubaki la miró.

-Yo le dije a tu padre lo de mi embarazo, ahora tú le tendrás que decir tú relación con el chaval peliazul- dijo la madre.

Black Star, que estaba detrás de la pared, escuchando, se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo.

El padre de Tsubaki siempre había sido muy sobre protector con Tsubaki, y aunque Black Star le había caído bien, no lo iba a aceptar así como así.

Tsubaki salió de la cocina, sin ver a Black Star, y se dirigió al salón donde estaba su padre; se paró en la puerta y empezó:

-P-papa...-

Su padre la miró.

-Y-yo... bueno...desde hace un tiempo... yo...- empezó Tsubaki, nerviosa, sin saber que decirle a su padre.

Black Star cogió aire, se puso al lado de Tsubaki, le cogió la mano y la besó en la boca.

Al separarse, Tsubaki miró a su padre y le dijo:

-Papa...yo...yo estoy saliendo con Black Star...- se atrevió a decir Tsubaki.

Su padre sonrió y dijo:

-Muy bien...que seas feliz, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki lo miró, sonrió y asintió:  
-Tsubaki...- la llamó la madre desde la cocina.

Tsubaki fue a la cocina, no sin antes besar a Black Star en la mejilla.

Black Star se quedó mirando como Tsubaki se marchaba, y no notó que el padre de Tsubaki se levantó hasta que le puso la mano en el hombro.

Black Star se quedó quieto, tenía algo de miedo por lo que le iba a decir su ''suegro''.

-Chaval...cuídala bien, que te ha tocado la lotería...

Black Star se alegró de que el padre no le amenazara, sonrió y asintió.

En verdad, Black Star era la persona más afortunada, había conseguido, no solo estar con Tsubaki por siempre, sino estar con ella, haciendo otras cosas mayores...

Por parte de Tsubaki, ella estaba feliz, había conseguido algo que siempre deseó. ¿Para qué necesitaba más?  
Ella solo quería estar con Black Star.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**__Vocabulario:_**

_Felación:_

_Estimulación bucal del pene._

_**Sinónimo vulgar:**_

_Mamada._

* * *

_Masturbación:_

_Estimulación de los órganos genitales o de zonas erógenas _

_con la mano o por otro medio para proporcionar goce sexual._

_**Sinónimo vulgar:  
**Paja._

* * *

__Este es mi fic._

_Espero os guste._

_Quizás es un poco largo._

_Ah, y antes de nada quisiera dejar 2 cosas claras:  
1.- Este fic se lo dedico a Fran, un amigo mio que ha cumplido años este viernes._

_2.-Normalmente, en mis otros fics, (Yo, torpe como ninguna otra)_

_puse que Black Star llevaba, como pijama, unos bóxers, y debajo unos calzoncillos. EROR._

_Son unas calzonas, (¿Sabéis lo que son, cierto?)y unos bóxers._

_Para el que haya descubierto el error en otro de mis fic. Lo siento, seguro que no se volverá a repetir._

_LO SIENTO. -.-'_

_Posdata:_

_Para Fran:  
~¡Hola amigos!~_


End file.
